Why?
by LizzyLori
Summary: Why? Why did you leave the stage in the middle of the song? It's not like you... One-shot. Have to read and see who it is!


**This is something cause I'm bored. I wasn't planning on making more for Blown Away so that's why I'm not updating that. If anyone wants to see something, tell me. And, this is BASED off of the song by Rascal ****Flatts****, not a ****songfic****. IT'S A ONE-SHOT.**

I only own the plot

* * *

It must have been really dark there, where ever you were in your world. You were outgoing, funny, and always stood up for yourself and others. None of us ever thought you would have done this, you looked so happy. Not just on sunny days, even when it rained on your parade, you made something good out of it. I guess you didn't see the sun this time, or if every other time you did was just an act. There was a sun, it was us. We were always there, remember? We'll always be more than a band.

Mesa was never a big town, looking at it now it looks a lot smaller. When we all left for the world tour, we thought this was big. You said," Wow, we were missing out!" the first day we were on the tour. We're all here now. Everyone, the band, your family, Mrs. Reznick, heck! Even Ray and Brenigan came. You said the first time we had an official band practice we'd win a record deal. Later that night I was on the phone with you asking about the band and stuff and you said one day you'll draw a crowd, then quickly added us in so we didn't feel left out. We always joked about it. This can't be the way you meant you were gonna get it, the whole state's here.

Why? That is the only thing I've been asking, even saying, since I found out what happened. I think everyone is asking it. Nobody saw this coming, no one. You were the light to everyone, the person we went to if we were ever sad or lonely. Once, Mo called you in the middle of the night to ask you what she should wear to her and Scott's date. You helped her even though you knew you wouldn't be able to go back to sleep if you do, that and you hate dresses and girly things. I was wondering, was there anything I could've done? To have stopped this? Could I have been able to keep you on the phone longer? I'll never know now.

I had no clue you were going through so much. I don't think anyone did. You never were one to openly tell your problems, you only listened to ours. You were raped the night of Charlie's 18th birthday, and found out you were pregnant the next day. You told us you were just sick. You also wanted to keep the baby, but had a miscarriage on your birthday. We still threw a party and had tons of fun, well we did. We don't know about you. We never will either. Only God knows why you did this. He only knows what went wrong. I was always told when people die they were being called home. I guess Heaven needed your happiness.

Why would you leave the stage in the middle of a song? You were usually always the one first on stage, and the last one off. We didn't expect you to be the first off of the stage of life. We used to bet on who would die first. You would usually tell us to shut up and appreciate life because we can all leave at the most unplanned times. We think that was your silent plea for help, that you were screaming out for someone to save you with a smile. That would help us a little bit with trying to understand what you did. Why you left your song before it ended.

I keep you frozen as a 17 year old, you were your happiest at that time. Mainly because the only reason we know your secrets as because you told us if anything happened to you, to go into a pocket in your bag. We did, and found all of this. A few months after you turned 17 you signed up for a running contest and everyone told you that you wouldn't be able to do it. You just laughed and told us to watch you. You won. Out of 125 people, you won. If you were still here, you would still rub it in our faces, that's just who you are. But why wouldn't you finish this race? The race of life?

You always put everything you had into whatever you were doing, you had so much passion for everything you did, and still had leftovers for something else. Whether you were singing, playing your guitar, dancing, or playing a sport. Everyone thinks you had a crush on Ray, or Beech for you. The way your eyes light up every time you guys argued. You were alive and bright. Every time you guys were together, you yelled and fought and drew a bigger crowd then most things. That was another way you had a crowd around you. When take the stage shine like the sun. So bright and loud. Always having all eyes on you. It's been like that since the beginning, the first day you came to school you made your make by having your famous "T-Shirt Speech". What happened to that girl? We never saw her leave, but she did.

I still don't understand, we never will. Well, I guess that's a lie. When we go to where you are, we'll be able to find out then. But that may be a while. Don't get me wrong, I want to see you really bad. I miss you like crazy, everyone does. I want to be able to laugh with you over stupid things, try to pry who your crush is even though I know you'll never tell us. There's so much we haven't done yet, you were still single. We were suppose to drag you to the mall and get you girlied up! We won't be able to do that now. Did I say I loved you before you left? Like before this happened? I don't remember... I can't remember anything within hours of that day anymore.

I hope you're happier, that you don't hurt anymore. I wonder if your baby's up there. you would made a great mother, you would've been the cool mom. I bet the baby wanted to be here too. I wonder if the baby made it you would still be here, but we don't know. But I know one thing. The song you left, it was beautiful. Just beautiful. I hope you know that. As your best friend, one of them, I have to tell you this. But I have another question, who told you life wasn't worth the fight? They were wrong Stella. They lied. Remember the oak tree you love so much? They're dedicating it to you. You're gone, and we're crying our eyes out.

Everyone knows your song was beautiful. Why didn't you? That's what we don't understand, you always say how much we have to love life. Why Stell? Why did you leave? I don't know if you knew this, but we never would've told your secrets. When we see you again, we wanna know why you left the stage in the middle of the song. Because it was a truly beautiful song. Love, Olivia

Olivia put the note on the coffin after reading it over one more time. Everyone was crying, Ray, the guy that never cries, was crying. Not many people were there now, only the band and Ray. Wen wrapped his arm around his 4 month pregnant wife's waist and gently tugged her so she would follow everyone as the casket was lowered into the ground. On the grave stone, this was written...

_Stella Marie __Yamada__  
1990 - 2012  
Be Heard Be Strong Be Proud  
She Left Her Beautiful Song_

* * *

**If you guys have seen my twitter, you know I've lost a friend to bully suicide a.k.a she committed suicide because of bullies. #****RIPSunnee**** Our Sunshine**


End file.
